World Martial Arts Tournament
by Sythe2
Summary: It's the World's biggest Martial Arts tournament in history and Ranma is invited. His opponents.. masters of their fighting style from USA to Africa.Excluding Antarctica. But a plan will lead Ranma to fight for the world. Own only Jason and new attacks.
1. The invitation

"Shaaa!" "Aaaachacha!" 

Voices rang out in the morning in the garden of the Tendo family. A cloth covered bald head man wearing glasses wearing a martial art uniform landed on a rock facing his sixteen year old muscular boy with a pig tail wearing the similar uniform.

"Ranma! You'll never beat me with your current training!"

Ranma launched into the air and kicked Genma in the face.

"I just did pops." Ranma said as he landed walking away while Genma fell into the pond.

From the standard japanesse looking house came a girl about eighteen in a casual dress and an apron on it.

"Ranma-kun, Mr. Saotome, breakfast." Kasumi calmy said.

The panda raised a sign which said, 'Thanks Kasumi.'

Everyone gathered around the table. Soun, the head of the house, asked Genma, "Saotome-kun, when will you and Ranma-kun get rid of your curse?"

"Yeah. It's heavy on our heating expenses." Nabiki, the seventeen year old girl added pulling out her calculator sporting her school uniform.

"That's mean, Nabiki. Sure their curse is bothersome, but..." Akane, the sixteen year old girl, muttered wearing the same uniform Nabiki has on.

"We don't know. We need to get to China, but we don't have the money to get there. It also saved us from Ma." Ranma bluntly stated.

Ma, or Nodoka, is Ranma's mom. Genma Promised her that Ranma would be a 'man of all men' under punishment of sepuku.

A sudden knock on the house gate came and Kasumi got up.

"Yes. I'm coming." kasumi replied.

A few inaudiable words were exchanged and Kasumi came back with a video tape in hand.

"Ranma-kun, this video is for you." Kasumi said handing Ranma the video. Ranma placed the video in the VCR and turned on the tv.

The screen was black as a voice erupted.

"If you recieved this video, it means that you are one of a few martial artists who will be able to fight in the World Martial Art Championship. Winner of this tournament will have one wish granted, the title 'King of Martial Arts' and a $3 million U.S dollars reward. To enter the tournament, please head to the airport at anytime along with any supporters. You must carry this video as it serves as your entrance to the World Championship Tournament."

The room was silent from what the video stated.

"World-wide Martial Art Championship." Soun whispered.

"Three million U.S. dollars." Nabiki muttered smiling.

"One wish... Ranma, you can go to Jusenkyo with that wish!" Akane suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah! No more girl-Ranma! No more Panda!" Ranma and Genma exclaimed.

Kasumi ejected the video and gave it to Ranma. "Should we get ready?" kasumi asked.

"Of course we should! Supporters are allowed." Akane pointed out.

Everyone went to their rooms to prepare for a trip.

A little while later, everyone was ready to leave the Tendo resident.

"Let's get going." Ranma exclaimed.

He turnned around and ran smack dab into Ryoga Hibiki, a fellow sixteen year old martial artist and a nack for getting lost easily.

"Ranma, where are you going?" He asked

"To the World Martial Arts tournament. The prize is a wish."

"A wish...Ranma, take me with you!" Ryoga exclaimed while putting Ranma into a headlock.

"What's with the noise?" A voice said. Everyone turnned to see Colonage, Shampoo, and Mouuse outside of their gate.

"Ranma!" The 16 year old chinesse girl wearing a classic gi ran up to Ranma and hugges him.

"Shampoo!" The 16 year old boy wearing round glasses exclaimed.

"We got a video saying that Ranma-kun was to compete in the World Martial Arts tournament." Soun muttered.

"Oh. We'll come too." Colonage said.

"Ok then." Ranma said as peeled himself from Shampoo/Ryoga headlock hug. Everyone left the Tendo house and went directly to the airport. A man wearing a suit was waiting in front of a large airplane.

"Video please?" He asked.

Ranma handed him the video. The guy tossed the video to the pilot. He examined the video a few seconds and gave the man the thumbs up.

"This flight will be a 17 hour flight. During that time, you are permitted to use our training room on the plane. This plane also has nine rooms for each person to sleep in and every homely touch. While on the flight, fighting outside of the training room is prohibited. Please enter, we will take off in a few minutes." the man stated.

Everyone entered the plane.

"Tendo-kun, this is life if we had an income." Genma joked.

"How about a game of Shogi?" Soun asked.

"You're on." Genma said walking away.

"Let's meet up later." Ranma said.

With that, everyone left. Ranma, and Ryoga left for the training room. Everyone else went to the room. A few minutes later, the plane started to move and a little while, the plane took off into the air.


	2. Fighter's Haven

The next day, Ranma exited his room after a good night's sleep and found Colonage standing there. 

"Bridegroom. You need to train harder." Colonage said.

"Why? No one's going to beat me." Ranma confidently said.

"This World Martial Arts tournament invites the best. Masters of their art from fist to swords. You are good, but compared to them, you are just a novice." Colonage stated.

"But..." Ranma started to speak when the intercom announced, "We are going to land. Gather your possession and meet up at the lobby."

Everyone collected their possessions and went to the lobby when the plane landed.

"Ranma, are you ready?" Akane asked.

"This is getting interesting. I can't wait to fight the best." Ranma muttered.

"Don't forget, if you lose, I'll retrain you till you can't even talk." Genma said.

"Saotome-kun, no need to put pressure on Ranma-kun. He'll do fine." Soun said encouraging.

The plane landed smoothly and came to a stop. The door opened and the group exited the plane.

"Wow. It's paradise to the Martial Artist who are in the tournament." Ryoga muttered.

"Welcome to Fighter Haven. This is were you will be for the duration of the tournament. Your inn is to the left. The arena is the big building in the center. Food will be made free of cost." The suit man muttered pointing each item out.

"Thanks you very much." Kasumi said bowing to the man.

"Excuse me sir." The suit man muttered walking up to Ranma.

"Yes?" Ranma asked.

"You have to go to the fighter's dome first. There, you will register for this Tournament." the suit said.

Ranma ran off to the Fighter's dome at the center of the city. A large glass and metal dome was surrounded by fighters from all over the world.

"Wow. So many martial artist here. This will get interesting." Ranma muttered.

"And it will get even more interesting." A boy's voice announced.

Ranma turned toward the source of the voice. A black haired 16 year old boy draped in a black sleeveless shirt and sweat pants walked toward him.

"You speak Japanesse?" Ranma asked.

"Fluently. I saw your plane come in. You must be Ranma. The best fighter of all of Asia. Nice to meet you." the boy said.

"And who are you!?" Ranma demanded.

"I'm Jason. The best fighter of the US." Jason replied.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked eyeing Jason suspiciously.

"Just to greet you. We may meet as fighters, but take that away and all that's left is what I greet you as...a human." Jason said walking toward the fighter dome.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Ranma asked.

"Register. Hurry up." Jason replied as he ran inside.

Ranma followed Jason into the building. After a few minutes of following Jason, they reached the registration desk. A lady was there.

"Are you two boys in this tournament?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Jason. The guy behind me is Ranma Saotome." Jason replied.

"Hey. I can answer my own questions." Ranma muttered.

"Don't worry. It's the same either ways." Jason muttered.

The desk lady wrote down their names and stood up.

"This way please." She said.

They followed the lady into a store room. In there, stacks of weapons piled on each other.

"Beside the use of fists, fighters are allowed one weapon to fight with."

Jason looked in the room and walked over to a standing stack of spears.

"I'll take this one." Jason said as he grabbed a pure silver spear.

Ranma looked around and saw a wooden staff in a corner.

"This staff will do." Ranma said taking it.

"I'll fill out the papers. Please head back to your party and wait for the intercom announcement." the lady said.

"So, I guess it's work from here on out." Jason said.

"I won't lose." Ranma muttered.

"May the best man win." Jason said.

The pair left the dome and ran into Akane, Shampoo, Ryoga, and Mousse.

"Ranma, you finished registering?" Akane asked.

"Yes. But this guy, helped me." Ranma said.

"Who are you?" shampoo asked looking at Jason.

"He's Jason. He's representing USA." Ranma said.

"Oh. USA." The group muttered.

"Nice to meet you. It'll be a pleasure to meet you all." Jason said.

"He has nice manners unlike someone I know." Akane said.

"At least he doesn't have a uncute tomboy as a fiancee." Ranma said.

"Right. Akane no fiancee to Ranma." Shampoo said hugging Ranma keeping him from moving.

"So what if I'm an uncute tomboy." Akane said stomping away, not before slamming her fist into Ranma's face.

"Ranma, you dare treat your fiancee like this. I won't allow it! Time to Die, Ranma!" Ryoga yelled as he ran toward Ranma, determinded to hit him,

"Get your hands off of Shampoo!" Mousse yelled as he thrust both arms forward. Chains sprung from his sleeves rushing toward Ranma.

"Shampoo, let go!" Ranma exclaimed trying to pry from her arms and rub his face at the same time, but to no avail.

Jason jumped in front of Ranma, grabbed Ryoga by the arm and tossed him at Mousse. The chain wrapped around Ryoga while Ryoga crashed into Mousse.

"Don't fight. Ranma will be disquilified if you fight." Jason bluntly said.

"What!?" Ranma sputtered.

"Beside the invintation on the video, rules are explained. It state that you'll be disquilified if your supporters fight." Jason muttered.

With that, Jason bowwed and left.

"He's good." Mousse said.

"This is getting very interesting." Ranma muttered laughing.


	3. Ranma VS Raphael

Back in their inn, Ranma searched around for Colonage. 

"Hey, Colonage." Ranma called out.

Colonage came out of her room.

"Son-in-law, is something the matter?" She asked.

"Do you know any fighter by the name of Jason?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma!" a voice erupted.

Ranma turnned to see Genma walking toward him.

"Hey pops. You know anything about a guy named Jason?" Ranma asked.

"He's in this magazine that was supposed to be delivered to you." Genma grunted.

Ranma took the magazine, flipped to Jason's profile and started to read.

Jason.  
Age 16 Represent: USA Style: Tae kwon Doe Belt rank: Grand Master 10th degree

"Apparently, he's exetremely strong. You'll need to train alot more to match his level of training." Genma muttered.

"Really. He looks like he just got his black belt." Ranma muttered confused.

Just then, the intercom opened and a voice came.

"Would the fighter Ranma and Rapheal please come to the fighter dome." The announcement rang a few more times.

"Who is Rapheal?" Colonage asked.

Ranma then flpped through the book until he reached Raphael's profile. He sported a American made T-shirt and jogging pants. On his hands were fencing gloves.

Raphael age: 20 style: Fencing Represent: Europe

"Ranma, hurry to your match before you're disquilified. Everyone will be then." Colonage muttered. "Right. Thanks Colonage!" Ranma yelled as he picked up his staff and ran.

Just before the Fighter's Dome, Ranma saw Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, and Jason.

"What's this?" Ranma asked.

"What do you think? Your moral support." Jason said.

"Ranma, good luck." akane said.

"Don't worry. If he doesn't finish Raphael off, I will." Mousse muttered.

Jason pulled out a water bottle, opened the lid and poured the water on Mousse.

"Chill down there...er what's his name?" Jason asked.

"Mousse. Shampoo is the girl in the gi and akane is the girl who wished me luck." Ranma muttered.

A squaking came from where the duck stood.

"Eh...this duck...is this Mousse?" Jason asked.

"Ummm..ehh." Ranma muttered.

After a few seconds which Jason looked at Mousse then at his water bottle Jason smiled.

"So, I figured out your wish." jason muttered smiling.

"You did?" Shampoo asked.

"Jusenkyo... you want to go to Jusenkyo to get rid of a curse." Jason muttered.

"Ranma, your match!" Ryoga yelled.

He grabbed Ranma by the shirt and tossed him through the front doors.

Ranma flew until he crashlanded in the arena.

He got up and looked at Rapaehl. He looked exactly like his profile in the magazine except that in his hands is an epee.

"Hello there sir. How are you?" Raphael muttered in Japanesse.

"Umm... fine." Ranma muttered.

"Now, the 10th match in the tournament. Ranma V.S Raphael. Start!"

Raphael rushed in and swung his epee downward. Ranma blocked it with his staff and shoved him backward. He then rushed in and thrust his staff toward the epee's handle.

"So, that's how you play eh." Raphael muttered as he raised his sword hand up. He ran forward and yelled, "Hive splitter!" He swung his blade downward.

Ranma jumpped out of the way just in time. The blade hit the ground and exploded leaving a crater where the sword struck.

"What the!?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Son in law, Don't let that sword hit you!" A voice yelled.

Ranma turned to the stand and saw Colonage, Akane, Shampoo, Genma, Soun, Ryoga, Mousse, and Jason there.

"Hurry up and beat this American wannabe!" Jason yelled.

"Ranma!" Akane, Ryoga, Mousse, and Genma yelled.

Ranma turned back to Raphael and swung his staff. Raphael parried it and launched his hive splitter attack. Ranma jumpped to the side as the sword cracked the ground with its explosive smash.

"I'll finish this if you won't." Raphael muttered running in to strike Ranma.

"I can't get past his guard unless I have his speed...speed...That's it!" Ranma exclaimed.

"I got you now! Hive Splitter!" Raphael yelled thrusting his sword forward.

"Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire: Staff version!" Ranma yelled.

300 staff strikes slammed into Raphael and knocked his sword out of his hands.

"And here's the real Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire!" Ranma yelled tossing his staff aside and fired 300 punches.

All 300 punches landed and sent Raphael flying back to the ground, knocked out.

"The winner by knock out is Ranma!"

On the sidelines, Shampoo, Genma, Soun and Jason walked on the field while the crowd cheered.

"That's my son!" Genma yelled into the crowd.

"Good job son-in-law." colonage said.

Shampoo picked up Ranma's staff while Jason walked over to Raphael.

"So Raphael, be lucky that this tournament is double elimiations." Jason muttered as he looked at Ranma as he is surrounded by his group.

"I may not beat him, but I'll be sure to beat you Jason." Raphael muttered waking up.

"Let's see then another day though." Jason muttered

Raphael gathered his epee and walked off the arena.

Jason smiled and walked over to the group.

"Ranma, can you head to the sidelines. My match with is up next.." Jason said.

"Oh...good luck man." Ranma muttered.

"Yeah. Good luck." Mousse, Ryoga, Akane said.

"No need to wish me luck. I'll beat him easily." Jason said.

Everyone except Jason walked off to the sidelines to watch Jason's fight.

"Ranma-kun, watch this fight and try to find a weakness that you can use. A Grandmaster fight will not be easy." Soun muttered.

"Dad's right. You'll need any thing against him if you are to beat him." Akane said.

"I got it. I got it." Ranma muttered annoyed.

"We'll help." Genma and Colonage said.

One hour past by and a boy came into the arena with his daggers ready.

"I guess you must be Kris." Jason muttered. 

"Yeah man. I'll take you down." Kris yelled.

"You're weak. Weak people talk big." Jason sighed.

"Battle 11. Jason V.S. Kris. Start!"


	4. Jason's Reason

Kris ran forward, arms swinging with daggers toward Jason.

Jason blocked the swings and kicked Kris in the face.

Kris was sent backward and landed on his back. He got back up.

"I'm not done yet." kris muttered. He started to swing his daggers again, but much faster.

Jason blocked all of the attack except for one cut on his arm and punched Kris five times, sending Kris backward again.

"You're good." Kris muttered.

"No, you just suck." Jason muttered.

"Why you!!! Iron tornado!" Kris yelled throwing both daggers toward Jason.

Everyone gaspped as the daggers turnned into a tornado and flew toward Jason.

From the sidelines, everyone looked at the attack.

"What the!?" Genma, Shampoo, Soun, Mousse exclaimed.

"Tornados from daggers?" Ranma asked.

"No. Daggers that create tornados. It's just like your hevanly dragon blast. One dagger is heat and cold." Colonage muttered.

"Look out Jason!" Ryoga and Akane yelled.

"That's all?" Jason asked.

"Take that!" Kris yelled as the daggers flew right at Jason.

"Run!!" Shampoo yelled.

"Thanks for the element. It's my turn, Elemental blast!!" Jason yelled.

Jason placed both hands out and thrusted them forward.

The tornado flew right to Jason's hands and flew right back at Kris.

"What the!!!" Kris yelled as he was slammed with his tornado. He struggled against tornado, but was blasted backward from the force and flew out of the arena.

"Winner by ring out, Jason!"

Everyone went out to the floor.

"Nice match Jason." Soun muttered.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't train under a man like Jason." Genma laughed.

"Yeah. Better then that that dirty pervert." Ranma muttered.

"Jason, your arm!" Ryoga exclaimed pointing to Jason's right arm.

Everyone looked at Jason's arm and sure enough, blood seeped from the cut.

"Ah that's nothing." Jason muttered.

"In any case, let's get it bandaged." Colonage muttered.

"Ok. I'll do that." Shampoo said.

As Shampoo bandaged up Jason, Akane walked to Ranma.

"Ranma, that attack." She said.

"I found a weakness." Ranma muttered.

Mousse walked over to Ranma.

"Well, good luck when you fight Jason. You'll really need it." Mousse muttered.

"All done." Shampoo exclaimed.

Shampoo and Jason stood up.

Jason moved his injured arm in any ways possible.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Jason replied.

"Let's get out of here." Ryoga muttered.

"Let's eat." Jason muttered smiling.

Just then, a suit man walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but is one of you Jason?" he asked.

"Yes. That would be me." Jason replied.

"Someone's here to support you. Please head to the airport." the suit said.

"Ok. I'll go there now." Jason muttered.

"I'll go also. Old man, Head back to the inn." Ranma muttered.

"I'll come along." Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, and Mousse said.

"Hmm...ok." Jason muttered quietly.

Ranma, Jason and the others ran to the airport where Jason's visitor waited for him.

"Where are they?" Jason said once everyone reached there.

"Hello there!" a girl's voice exclaimed.

"What's that?" Mousse asked.

A girl the age of 15 ran out from the plane and jumpped. She landed on Jason hugging him.

"Oh man, not you." Jason groaned.

"SOmeone you know?" Akane asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." The girl said stand up next to Jason.

"Her name is Amy." Jason sighed.

"Who are they?" Amy asked.

"I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma muttered.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga muttered.

"Mousse." Mousse replied.

"I'm Akane Tendo." Akane said.

"Nice to meet you all. Did Jason have his match?" Amy asked.

"Yes. He won." Ranma answered.

"Hey, let go eat." jason muttered.

"Ok. How about some ramen?" Akane asked.

"Yeah. SOme ramen would sound nice." Mousse said.

Everyone walked until they saw a Ramen shop. They entered and took their seats.

"Six orders of Pork Ramen please." Ranma muttered.

The sound of boiling water and smell of pork soon floated into the room.

"Jason, I was wondering, what would you do with your wish?" Ryoga asked.

"Me, I don't know. I was in the tournament to inprove my skill." Jason replied.

"And Jason promised the money to me to help my family." Amy added.

"What wrong with them?" Ranma asked.

"Amy's family...my family also. I'm an orphan. I always regreted having them to take care of me when I had no money. So I promised Amy's family the money if I won it." Jason said.

The group grew quiet. A waitress came out with the Ramen and set it down.

"Let's eat." Akane said.

Everyone started to eat the Ramen infront of them. After a while, three suit men came into the shop. They sat down and started to talk quickly and quietly. Ranma and Jason got up to head for the restroom when Ranma overheard the conversation.

"...the battle aura from the fighters, it's huge."

"We need it if we can revive it."

"Yeah."

"Hey Ranma, what's holding you?" Jason asked.

Ranma realized that he stopped just behind the three suits.

"Nothing. Let's get going." Ranma muttered. Everyone left the shop.

"Anyways, it's getting dark. See ya tomorrow. Let's go Amy." Jason said.

"Ok. Bye bye." Amy replied. They walked away from Ranma.

Everyone went back to the inn where Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, and Colonage waited for them.

"About time you got back." Colonage said.

Everyone left for their room when Ranma called for colonage.

"Colonage, Can I talk with you?" Ranma asked.

"What is it?" Colonage asked.

"I heard something wierd." Ranma muttered.

"Like?" Colonage asked suddenly serious.

"Three suits were talking about reviving something. They said that this something needs battle aura." Ranma muttered.

"Really? I'll look it up. Meanwhile, you, Jason and anyone who can fight, find out what's going on in this island." Colonage said with a hint of finality.

"Don't worry. Jason can take care of himself." Ranma muttered.

The door burst open suddenly and Amy ran in.

"Amy?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Ranma, hurry! Someone is after Jason!" Amy exclaimed.

"That can't be, Jason's a Grand Master." Ranma flustered.

"Wrong Bridegroom, even Grand Masters have people that they can't beat. I'll get Ryoga and Mousse." Colonage muttered.

"Ok. Lead the way Amy." Ranma said.

Amy nodded and ran out of the room.

Ranma followed.

"Just wait Jason." Ranma muttered. 


	5. Tag Team Duo in the Dark Part 1

Amy led Ranma to a dark alley.

"I'll head back to the inn. Good luck Ranma." Amy said before running back the way she came.

Ranma ran down the ally until he reached an clearing with trash scattered on the ground. He then saw Jason fighting two people at once. A male and Female were equiped with a club and axe. It seems like they want Jason dead.

"Jason!" Ranma called out.

Jason turnned to Ranma panting hard.

"Ranma, thank goodness you're here. These guys said that someone wants me dead for my battle aura." Jason grunt.

"Ok, let's go!" Ranma yelled running toward the closed person.

"Take this, The Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu style of martial arts attack, Earthen shatter!" the female yelled.

She punched the ground and rocks and trash on the ground shot up, slamming right into Ranma and Jason.

Both landed on the ground hard.

"What was that!?" Ranma exclaimed as he tried to get back on his feet, but to no avail.

"Who are you?" Jason asked backing up to the wall.

"You just need to know what will happen when we swing our weapons, Jason." The guy wielding the axe said as he raised his axe up.

A chain wrapped around the guy's hand and entrapped the axe. Ranma looked up to where the chain came from and saw Mousse, Ryoga, Colonage, Genma, and Soun.

"Son in law." Colonage said.

"About time you guys got here." Jason said.

"Tch. You got lucky there Jason, but mark my words, I will get you." Both of the guys said before they jumpped out of sight.

Ryoga jumpped down first and looked around before giving the ok for the others to come down. Once everyone was on the ground, Colonage walked over to Jason.

"Jason, what just happened?" Colonage asked.

"Yeah Ranma-kun. What happened to you two?" Soun quoted.

Some voices came from the alley and Ryoga and Genma looked at the alley quickly.

"There's no time to talk right now. We have to split before we are kicked out of the tournament." Genma said.

Everyone nodded. Ryoga and Genma helpped Jason up while Mousse and Soun got Ranma to his feat. They jumpped to the rooftop and from there ran to Ranma's inn.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Amy, Akane, and Shampoo was waiting for them when they reached it. Ryoga and Genma came in first placing Jason on the ground and got out of the way while Mousse and Soun came in supporting Ranma. Kasumi and Amy went over to Jason.

"Are you ok Jason?" Kasumi asked as she pulled out a first aid kit.

"Curse them!!" Jason yelled as he pound his fist on the ground.

"Jason." Amy said quietly.

Meanwhile, Shampoo and Akane went over to Ranma.

"Ranma, are you ok?" Akane asked.

"Yeah. Nothing major. But that attack that guy did, it was intense." Ranma muttered.

"Attack?" Shampoo asked.

Ranma got up and walked over to Jason. He sat down and looked at the ceiling.

"Jason, something big is going down." Ranma said.

"I figured as much. Who's the old monkey over there?" Jason asked.

That was a bad mistake on Jason's part. Colonage heard and slammed her staff on Jason's head.

"It's Colonage." She replied as she raised her staff allowing Jason to rub the bump on his head.

"Ok then Colonage. What's happening? I need details." Jason muttered.

Everyone stared at Colonage.

"Ranma was right about something. There is something big going on. The problem is that I don't know what it is." Colonage said.

"I heard the suits talking in the Ramen shop saying that this monster needs battle auras to revive." Ranma muttered.

"Hmm." Everyone hummed as they put their heads together to think.

Jason was the first one to come up with an idea.

"Hey, I might have an idea. Let me make a call to a friend in US. He's a scholar when it comes to monsters and I have some questions he might answer." Jason said.

"Why not ask Colonage?" Akane asked.

"Because I need a bird's eye view on the question." Jason cryptically answered.

Jason got up slowly and headed toward a room.

"In anycase, let's get some shut eye. I guess Jason has some things to figure out." Ryoga muttered.

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms to sleep.

The next day came too quickly.

Ranma woke up to a loud thunder.

"Sounds like it's going to rain." Ranma muttered wiping the sleep from his eyes.

After a minute of showering and getting dressed, Ranma left his room and went to the inn's lobby, where he found Jason, Colonage, Soun, Genma, and Ryoga. Books and maps were scattered across the floor.

"What's with the stuff?" Ranma asked.

"Oh hey Ranma." Jason said pouring over a book and map at the same time.

"Jason said that his scholar sent him books and maps a few days back and we just got it." Soun said.

"So this is what you needed?" Ranma asked.

"Possibly. Colonage, can you do me a favor and cross reference the books on known demons of the world and match the discription of what we have currently?" Jason asked.

Colonage shrugged as she started to look through books.

Just then, an announcement came on.

"The fighters Jason, Ranma, Patricia, and Addae. Please head to the Dome."

"Well Jason, let's get going." Ranma muttered.

"Might as well." Jason grunted as he got up from the seat.

Jason grabbed Ranma's arm and started to run to the Dome.

"Jason." Ranma said as he was turnned into a girl by the rain.

"Ranma?" Jason asked not knowing that Ranma turnned into a girl.

Jason stopped and let go of Ranma's arm. He then saw him as a girl.

"Oh, sorry there miss..."Jason started to speak.

"Who are you calling a girl!?!" Ranma yelled.

"Ranma?" Jason dumbly asked.

"Yes. Bingo." Ranma replied.

"So you have the curse also. Who else?" Jason questioned.

"Mousse, Me, my old man, Shampoo, Ryoga. That's about it." Ranma muttered as he ran toward the Fighter's Dome.

Jason followed, deep in thought.

Once inside the dome, Ranma and Jason saw the other two people. Patricia sported a Traditional South American Bra (what else am I supposed to call it?) and pants/dress. The male, Addae, wore a African tunic and pants that was brightly colored. Waiting infront of them was a suit.

"Fighters Ranma, Jason, Patricia, and Addae. You four will fight in a team battle. Ranma and Jason V.s Patricia and Addae. The battlefield will be on the roof of the Fighter Dome tonight. Until then." The suit said as he turnned and walked away.

"So you are Ranma and Jason. Famous fighters of Asia and U.S.A" Patricia muttered smirking.

"Yeah, so what?" Jason muttered.

"You are just like bugs waiting to be stompped." Addae said turnning to Jason.

"We'll see who get's squashed tonight!" Ranma exclaimed.

While Ranma went off on a rampage of trash talk, Jason notice a suit man walking over to a door labeled 'Janitors'. He looked both ways before he opened the door and entered it. He closed it very quietly.

"Ranma, let's go. I have to talk to your gandma." Jason crytically said.

"But I don't.." Ranma started to say.

"You do have a grandma. She's a regular old Ghoul." Jason said putting more voice into 'ghoul'.

Ranma got the message. "Ok then Jason." Ranma said.

They both ran out of the Dome and from there back to the inn.

When they reached the lobby, Colonage, Kasumi, Nabiki and Amy were there.

"Ranma-kun, Jason-kun, welcome back." Kasumi said.

"When's the match?" Nabiki asked.

"It's tonight against Patricia and Addae." Ranma panted.

"Yeah. But that's least of our problems. I found something out while at the Dome." Jason muttered.

"What is it Jason?" Colonage asked serious.

"There's a door in the Dome labeled 'Janitor'. But a suit went in there. I need to know what's in that room." Jason said.

"When did you find this out?" Colonage asked.

"When Ranma went on a Trash talking rampage." Jason replied.

"Ok. I'll get Mousse, Shampoo, and Ryoga to search that place." Colonage said.

"While you do that, leave the fighting to me and Jason." Ranma said walking away from the lobby to prepare for the night's fight. 


	6. Tag Team Duo in the Dark Part 2

Note: For the tag team battle, I'll be switching views by colons. (:::)

Night came quickly as Ranma finished up preping for his tag team fight with Jason. He exited his room with his staff. He went down to the lobby and saw everyone there. Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Amy, Genma, Soun, and Jason with his every trusty spear were in one group while Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, and Colonage were in another group.

"Ranma, let's hurry. I don't want to miss this match." Jason said smiling.

"Don't worry. Just worry about yourself." Ranma said.

"Ok. Let's get going." Akane said.

Everyone nodded and left the inn. From there, they ran to the front of the Fighter's Dome.

Once there Jason decided to give Colonage the next step.

"Ok Colonage, get every Jusenkyo cursed people except Ranma's father in your group turnned into their cursed form. Lead them in the Janitors room and find out anything what might help us against this monster." Jason said.

"Ok there Jason." Colonage said.

"Ranma, be careful." Shampoo said leaping to Ranma's arms and hugging him.

"Shampoo?!" Mousse exclaimed just before the cold water was splashed on him, Ryoga and Shampoo.

"Oh bother." Akane sighed as Ranma screammed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, the shame!" Genma exclaimed as he looked at his son, who turnned into a girl.

Soun picked Shampoo off of Ranma's face and gave her to colonage.

"Well, we'll see ya later." Colonage stated.

"P-Chan!" Akane exclaimed picking up Ryoga as the pig.

Ryoga blushed as he was being craddled in Akane's arms.

"Let's get going now." Jason said picking Ryoga from Akane's arm and handing him over to Colonage.

Akane tried to slam her fist into Jason's back, but stopped as the sharp end of his spear rose to greet her.

"Not now Akane. Ranma and I need all the energy we need for this match." Jason said.

Everyone nodded and split into two groups. Ranma, Jason, Akane, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, and Amy jumpped on a nearby roof and toward the Dome's Roof while Colonage, Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo went into the building.

It was just about dark when Ranma and his group reached the Dome's roof. A suit, Patricia, and Addae were waiting for them. Patricia had a club while Addae wield a Axe.

"Well look finally showed up." Addae sneared.

"Shove it." Jason muttered already breaking sweats over Colonage and her group.

"Oh we will shove it...shove it in your face." Patricia whipped.

"Bring it then!" Ranma yelled preped for battle. Jason, Patricia, Addae, and Ranma prepared for battle.

"Battle number 30. Ranma and Jason V.S. Patricia and Addae...Begin!"

:::::Ranma's Fight:::::

Ranma jumpped toward Patricia while Jason backed up to avoid an axe slam from Addae.

Ranma slapped his staff toward Patricia, who blocked it.

She shoved it back and ran close enough to Ranma as he landed to start raining Ranma with heavy hits.

Ranma blocked the strikes with ease. He then yelled, "Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire: Staff version!" 300 staff thrusts rained toward Patricia. Half of the strikes went in while the other half was blocked.

Patricia stepped back rubbing the spots where she was struck and muttered, "You're good for another girl."

"That's me going easy." Ranma muttered.

From the sidelines, Genma, Soun, and Akane cheered Ranma on.

"Ranma, don't get cocky!" Genma yelled.

"Saotome-kun, He's ok. No need for extra pressure." Soun said.

"Dad's right Mr. saotome. Ranma and Jason will do fine." Akane said.

:::::Jason's Fight.::::::

Addae swung his Axe toward Jason with a tiger's strength. Jason jumpped out of the way and started to swing his spear at Addae. Addae blocked all of the strikes and caught the spear in the axe's groove. He tossed both the axe and the captured spear to the sidelines. Addae jumped and aimmed a kick at Jason.

"Shoot. There goes my distance advantage." Jason said as he blocked a kick from Addae.

"You'll lose more then your advantage tonight." Addae replied landing.

"Like what?" Jason asked and he started to throw punches at Addae.

Addae blocked the punches and yelled, "Caperoia style of Martial arts attack, Dance of the Lion!"

Addae vanished and Jason unexpectly recieved 20 blows to the chest.

Jason backed up a bit before Addae reappeared to his left.

"What was that!" Jason exclaimed turning to face Addae.

Kasumi, Nabiki and Amy gasped as they saw Jason recieved the 20 hits.

"What was that!?" Amy asked.

"Who would we know?" Nabiki replied back.

"Oh my. Jason, be careful." Kasumi replied gently.

:::::Ranma's Fight.::::::

"That means I have to bruise that pretty face of yours." Patricia said.

"What?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Brazilian style of Martial Arts Attack, Earthen scatter!" Patricia yelled slamming her club on the ground.

Some rocks on the Dome rose and slammed into Ranma, sending him skidding backward.

Ranma got back up to his feet, suddenly aware.

"Don't tell me, last night...you attacked Jason!?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, took you this long to figure out." Patricia asked as she launched another Earthen scatter attack. Ranma jumpped to the air to avoid the attack.

"Let's see how long you can avoid the attack." Patricia snickered as she began to punch the ground rapidly.

"Shoot!" Ranma exclaimed as he jumpped back to the air as soon as he landed.

Patricia started to laugh as she increase the punching speed.

Ranma tossed the Staff aside and gathered his Pride into his hands. A glow shined into the darkness and Ranma yelled, "Pride of the Fierce Tiger!"

The beam of energy cut around Particia and effectivly stopped her punching earthquake rampage.

Ranma landed on the ground and looked at Patricia from afar. From what he can tell, Patricia has lost her Fighting Spirit from the beam attack.

:::::Jason's Fight:::::

Jason and Addae was forced to fight in the air a few times due to Patricia's Earthen scatter attack.

Addae's Lion Dance was starting to take it's toll on Jason's Staminia.

"Jason, finish the battle quickly!" Nabiki yelled.

"Yeah Jason! get things done here!" Amy yelled.

"I can't touch...him...I got it!" Jason muttered.

"This is it!" Addae yelled as he vanished and went in for the final blow.

"Aura sense!" Jason yelled. A pillar of energy erupting from Jason spread over the roof.

"That won't stop me!" Addae yelled closing in for the attack.

"This only helps ME!" Jason yelled as he turned around and punched midair.

Addae reappeared falling backwards hard from the punch, out cold.

Jason stepped back from Addae, panting.

"Addae's down for the count. How about you Ranma?" Jason asked over the voices of Amy and Kasumi cheering him.

"Yeah. I'm finished over here." Ranma replied over Genma, Soun, Akane, Amy, and Kasumi's cheering.

"Winners by knock out and Forfiet. Ranma and Jason. You have a one week rest for tonight's battle. Be prepared because your next match is in the semifinals."

Jason sighed with relief for the week rest.

"Jason-kun, Ranma-kun, let's wait in the inn for Colonage and the others." Soun suggested.

"Yeah. I just hope they are alright." Akane wondered.

"Anyways, let's head back. Genma said.

Everyone nodded and one by one, Jason, Ranma,and Soun carried Nabiki, Akane, and Amy down to the ground. Genma collected Ranma's and Jason's weapons and jumpped down after them.

Once on solid ground, everyone went back to the hotel to wait for Colonage. 


	7. Dungeon Demon

At the hotel, Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Amy went off to their rooms while Jason, Ranma, Genma, and Soun waited in the lobby room.

"What were you looking up in these books?" Soun asked.

"A demon by Ranma's decription." Jason replied.

A steam rose and Ranma reverted to his normal male form.

"And I still have no idea what it is." Ranma muttered.

Just then, a group of foot steps came and Colonage came in with Shampoo, Ryoga, and Mousse in their Jusenkyo form.

Ranma back up behind Jason trying to keep Shampoo away.

"Anything?" Jason asked.

"The stuff inside the janitors room was moved." Colonage said.

"You sure?!" Ranma exclaimed.

Colonage nodded. "But there was this paper on the ground." Colonage said handing Jason the paper.

Jason took one look at the paper and shook his head. "I can't read Japanesse. Can you read it Mr. Tendo?" Jason asked.

"Of course." Soun said.

Soun shook the paper, cleared his voice and started to read.

"...found the being that haunts this race since the begining of time on this island. The anti-God, some might say. The true God of the universe is not of what believers around the world thinks. Even as I write this... the being... is...controling... act.ons...me...D.vi...nd...at.n."

Soun peered closer into the paper trying to read more of the paper, but to no success.

"Is that all?" Genma asked.

"It is Saotome-kun." Soun sighed.

"D.vi and at.n. I don't know of any demons by that name in any myth." Colonage stated.

"D.vi...at.n...wait a minute!" Jason exclaimed standing right up.

"You know what this paper is talking about?" Ranma asked, clear confused.

"Yeah. Let me look." Jason said plowing through the books in the lobby.

"What are you looking for?" Colonage asked.

"A book on the beginning." Jason replied.

"Did you read of the name in the book?" Genma asked.

"If my guess is right, then we are in big trouble. That also goes for the World. There it is." Jason said pulling the book up.

"The Catholic bible?" Soun asked.

Jason went over to a table and shoved everything on it off and opened the book, turnning the pages quickly.

Ryoga and Shampoo jumpped on the table and looked at the book.

Mousse landed on Jason's head and looked down on the book while Ranma, Colonage, Soun, and Genma surrounded Jason.

Finally, Jason reached to a page with a painting of a man with wings half molted while behind him was a horned man with bat wings on it smiling devilishly.

"What is that?!" Ranma asked loudly.

"Shut up Ranma!" Genma roared slamming his fist on Ranma's head.

Ranma retailiated by throwing a fist to Genma and they started to brawl.

The noncombatant looked at Genma and Ranma before returning their gaze to the book.

"We are in serious trouble. Some letters are missing but I can say that we are against the Akuma and Satan." Jason stated.

Everyone froze when they heard 'Akuma'. Mousse's quacking, Shampoo's purring, and Ryoga's oinking stopped instantly.

"Akuma, as in Akuma the Devil, King of Hell?" Genma asked pulling away from Ranma and looking at the picture in the Bible.

"Yes. Along with Satan, Prince of Hell." Soun added.

"How are we supposed to be a super-demon like the devil?" Colonage asked.

Everyone thought deeply until Soun came out.

"Let's leave this for now. We can return to this in the morning." He said kindly.

"Yeah. It might be just me thinking too hard." Jason said.

Everyone got up and left for their room to sleep.

It was windy the next day that Ranma got up.

He went to the lobby of the inn and found that everyone was up and about to have breakfast. Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse were in their human form. Ranma guessed that they took a hot bath sometime last night just before Shampoo wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Arien." Shampoo purred pulling him to sit with her.

He then saw Jason, Amy and Ryoga looking over the Bible. Soun and Genma was beside them playing a game of Shogi.

Mousse was helping Kasumi, Colonage, Akane, and Nabiki putting out the food.

"Akane? You cooked the food today?" Ranma asked suddenly alert and scared.

"Yeah. Have some." Akane replied, delighted.

"No thanks." Ranma said turning around. He tried to walk out of the room, but Shampoo kept him rooted to the spot.

Jason saw that Akane was getting madder by the minute.

"Hey Akane, let me try some of your food." Jason said.

Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma, and Ranma looked at Jason as if he was going crazy.

"Why not try some of Kasumi's cooking?" Soun asked quickly.

"Yeah, I have to be fit just to hold Akane's cooking down." Ranma quipped.

"What does that mean?!" Akane asked boiling even more.

"Come on Akane. I'm sure it's not that bad." Amy said.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's fine." Jason said as he grabbed a bowl of curry made by Akane.

"Jason, you'll die if you eat that." Ranma muttered.

Those words stopped Jason before the food entered his mouth.

"Really? Oh well then. Down the hatch!" Jason exclaimed snarfing the bowl of curry down.

Everyone looked at Jason for some sign of reaction.

"Jason...are you ok?" Soun asked.

"It's ok. Hey Ryoga, pass me the water." Jason said before he was out, face hitting the table.

"Even Akane's cooking k.oed a Grandmaster." Ranma muttered.

"Why you!!! I had enough of you taunting Akane-san's cooking. Ranma, prepare to die!" Ryoga screamed leaping over Jason's body.

Akane followed Ryoga carrying a large wooden hammer that came out of nowhere.

Ranma wrenched away from Shampoo's hug and bolted out of the room.

Shampoo ran after Akane, and Ryoga trying to get to Ranma while Mousse ran after Shampoo.

Kasumi went over to Jason while Amy pulled Jason to lie on his back.

"Is Akane's cooking that bad?" Amy asked.

"Yes. I mainly do the cooking in the household." Kasumi said.

"Oh well." Amy sighed looking at Jason.

Jason stirred and sat up.

"Jason-kun, are you alright?" Kasumi asked.

"Sister, Jason just had some of Akane's cooking. He's not fine at all." Nabiki replied.

"Man. I rank the cooking as the worst I had." Jason muttered.

"But you're ok, right?" Amy asked.

"He must be very strong to wake up that quickly." Colonage pointed out.

"I just need some fresh air." Jason said.

He walked outside and was instantly flattened by Ranma and those chasing him.

"That's it! Get back here Ranma so I can pound you into the ground!" Jason yelled running after them.

Just then, the ground below Ranma shattered and everyone chasing Ranma fell.

Colonage, Genma, and Soun came out of the inn and ran to the hole where Ranma and the others fell.

"Let's go!" Colonage said jumping into the hole. Genma and Soun looked at each other before jumpping after Colonage.

On the ground, everyone woke up and saw that there was other people there.

"What the!?" Ranma exclaimed.

All of the fighters that lost were there. Even the fighters that Jason and Ranma fought was there.

Jason instantly ran to the closest person.

"Hey, what's going on here!?" Jason exclaimed.

"We were sent here after our fight and two people sucked out battle aura up. It was hard to tell be the darkness but it looked like they had wings." the guy replied.

Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, and Jason paled.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked.

Just then, Genma, Soun, and Colonage landed behind them.

"Ranma-kun, Akane!" Soun cried out.

"Shh. I feel some exetremely strong aura." Colonage said.

"Ok, we have to get everyone out of here. It's too high for us to jump, so we'll run for it." Jason said.

"Ranma, what's coming after us?" Akane asked looking at Ranma's pale face.

"Akuma." Ranma whispered.

Akane paled and rightfully so.

Jason, Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Colonage, Genma, Soun, and Shampoo suddenly tensed up.

"He's here." Ryoga said.

"The Devil." Mousse said.

A sudden glow came from behind the trapped fighters.

"I smell strong auras of battle that I long to consume." a diabolicial voice proclaimed.

The words sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"And I think it's time to devour it." another voice said.

"Akane, Shampoo, Colonage, Mr.Tendo, Old man, get the others out of here!" Ranma said.

"The rest will stall the Devil and Satan." Jason said.

"Oh, so you know that I'm the devil? This will get interesting. The last man that knew this died horrible." Akuma said stepping out into the light with Satan. The trapped fighters ran from Akuma and Satan.

"Let's go Mousse, Ranma, Jason!" Ryoga yelled pulling off a few bandanas and started to spin them like a whip.

Mousse pulled from his sleeves two katanas.

Jason and Ranma quickly got into their battle stances.

"Mousse and I got Akuma. Ranma, Ryoga. Beat Satan into the ground." Jason announced.

"You think you can beat the the very King of Hell!?" Akuma yelled.

In the background, Ranma heard Colonage, Akane, Shampoo, Genma, and Soun herding the fighters out of the battlefield. After the battlefield was cleared of people, Colonage yelled, "Stall them while we get the people to the surface."

"Let's go!" Ranma yelled.

"Right!" Everyone else yelled as they ran at Akuma and Satan to attack. 


	8. Finalist Seal

Jason and Mousse ran toward Akuma fist and Katana raised while Ranma and Ryoga rushed Satan.

"You fools!" Akuma yelled. A blast of air send everyone backward, landing hard.

"What! He can use elements?!" Jason exclaimed.

Everyone got back on their feets. Ryoga started to look depressed while Ranma stood up proundly like he was bloating.

"That this! Lion Roar Shot!" Ryoga roared firing the energy beam forward.

"Pride of the Fierce Tiger!" Ranma yelled firing his energy beam at Akuma and Satan.

"I'm in also! Elemental Blast!" Jason screamed. The rubble behind Jason turnned into energy as it flew into Jason's hands. The energy then fired forward combining with Ranma's and Ryoga's beam attack.

Satan and Akuma brace itself for the attack while shielding itself from the sudden burst of light.

Mousse threw some daggers into the beam while Akuma and Satan were distracted.

Satan and Akuma vanished just before the attacks landed.

"What the?!" Mousse exclaimed.

"In any case, let's get out of this area for now." Ryoga muttered.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Ranma said. Jason nodded and everyone followed the path that the Trapped fighters took.

Just then, a pillar of fire erupted from behind them.

"You will not get away!" Satan screamed. The pillar of fire then started to rush toward them.

"Run!" Jason yelled.

Everyone started to run down the worn path with a firey pillar behind them. The pillar seem to close in at them with every inch. In front of them, light shined down from the ceiling with a rope hanging.

"Son-in-law, hurry." Colonage called.

"Come on, you first Ranma!" Jason barked as he turnned around and prepared another Elemental Blast.

Mousse and Ryoga jumpped high and grabbed the rope. They then jumpped wall to wall until they reached the top.

"Ranma, Jason, hurry!" Ryoga called down.

Ranma looked at Jason, who returned the firey pillar back toward Satan.

"Let's go Jason!" Ranma yelled as he jumpped high.

Jason went to the light and saw another pillar of fire rushing toward him very fast.

"Shoot!" Jason yelled.

Suddenly, chains ensared Jason and Ranma.

On the surface, Mousse and Ryoga pulled Jason and Ranma very hard just in time for Jason to avoid being burnned by the pillar.

Ranma and Jason landed sprawled on the surface.

"That was close." Jason commented.

"We have to seal Satan and Akuma." Colonage muttered.

"But there's no way that we can seal it. There's no known seal to bind that being." Mousse panted.

Just then, an voice rang out.

"Fighters Jason and Ranma, please head to the Fighters Dome for the Final Match of the tournament."

Jason and Ranma looked at each other.

"Well, this is it Ranma. May the best man win. Whatever happens in the arena, we're still friends." Jason said smilling.

Ranma thought about what Jason has said when he muttered the word, 'friend'. Ranma smiled and replied, "Yeah. Good luck."

"Let's get going then." Colonage said walking toward the Fighter's Dome.

Everyone that Ranma and his party saved was waiting for them at the Fighter's Dome. The air also rang with music.

"Ranma, Jason!" A voice cried out. Ranma turnned to the source of the voice. Akane, Amy, Kasumi, Shampoo, Nabiki, SOun, and Genma was there waving at them.

"Akane." Ranma called out.

"Good luck Ranma. You too Jason." Akane said smiling.

A suit came out of the Fighter Dome and looked at both of them. He clapped his hands and silence followed.

"In the beginning of the Tournament, everyone of you were brought here to earn the glory of the top fighter. But now, only two fighters remain. Fighter Ranma of Asia," the suit called pointing to Ranma. The crowd cheered. "And fighter Jason of USA." the suit also pointed to Jason. The crowd cheered even louder.

As if by some cue, the fighters surrounding Jason and Ranma backed up can created a ring.

"Now, the final match of the tournament. Ranma V.S Jason...begin!"

Ranma ran in and threw several kicks aimed at Jason's chest and head. Jason blocked most of the kicks except for the kick to the shoulders.

Jason then countered by throwing in seven punches and three kicks. Ranma blocked all of the punches and jumpped back toward the edge of the ring.

"Jason, don't go easy on me!" ranma yelled rushing in to unleash a Chestnut Roasting attack.

"Nor me...Aura Sense!" Jason yelled.

A pillar of light enveloped everyone.

"That light show won't work on me. Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire!" Ranma muttered throwing 300 punches as soon as he reached Jason. Jason dodged all 300 punches and kicked Ranma in the shoulders. Ranma backed up muttering, "Why didn't my attack work?"

"Because my attack 'Aura Sense' allows me to feel the attack's location well before it hits me." Jason said rushing in toward Ranma.

On the sidelines, Soun, Akane, Colonage, Ryoga and Mousse watched the battle rage.

"I see." Soun said.

"I don't get it. How can Aura sense detect the attack location?" Mousse asked.

"Think about it. Jason-kun's attack were based on elements as well as sight. So he can use the motion of the air moving from Ranma's punches and locate the punch's location. From there, it's a matter of dodging the strike." Soun finished explaining.

"But still, it's very hard to dodge 300 punches aimed at you at once." Ryoga said.

They watched the fight as Ranma fired another Chestnut Roasting over an open fire while Jason walked sideways moving Ranma's arm to the side.

"He's not dodging it. He's redirecting it." Colonage muttered.

"Redirecting?" Akane and Amy asked.

"Yes. Redirecting is like a block and parry. It moves the punches so that it won't hit it's intended target, but passes it harmlessly to the side. An Jason is also using the ring to his advantage. By making Ranma attack, he's wearing him out while he's not losing any stamina." Colonage said.

Ranma backed up as he recieved another kick to the stoumach by Jason.

"I have to keep him from moving around the arena." Ranma said.

"No use. As long as I have the space, I can dodge all of your attacks." Jason said jumpping into the air and attempting to kick him.

Something in Jason's words clicked in Ranma's mind.

Ranma smiled and jumpped out of the way, dodging Jason's kick.

"I'll not miss again." Jason said rushing in throwing a fury a punches and kicks.

Ranma backed up until he reached a corner.

"Oh no! Ranma's cornered!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"This isn't good." Genma muttered.

Jason jumpped into the air and launched another kick toward Ranma.

Ranma ran under Jason and threw another 300 punch attack.

Jason landed and took all 300 punches.

"He got a body shot in." Ryoga exclaimed.

"I see. Jason has no moving room." Soun muttered.

"How?" Shampoo, Ryoga, Genma, Akane, Mousse, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Amy asked clearly confused.

"Jason can't move in a corner because Ranma cut off his moving room. Jason is also risking Ring out by being in a corner." Soun summerized.

It seems Jason realized this as well.

"Good job finding the weakness in my plan." Jason complimented.

"That won't save you from defeat." Ranma bloated.

"This will. Elemental Blast!" Jason yelled. The air rushed to Jason's hands and ejected forward slamming into Ranma's chest. He flew right to the center of the Ring.

Ranma quickly got up and looked at Jason.

"Fine. I can play that game also! Pride of the Fierce Tiger!" Ranma yelled firing his prideful spirit at Jason. Jason launched another Elemental Balst at the Beam and it met in the middle.

A small explosion rang out as wind and pride power struggled to overpower the other.

"I promised Amy's family the money for them to live. I won't lose!" jason yelled.

"I need the wish to go to Jusenkyo!" Ranma screamed.

Slowly, but surely the beam started to push the element back toward Jason.

Jason struggled to push the beam back, but to no avail.

The beam inched toward Jason and finally overcame the wind element, striking Jason and sending him out of the Ring.

Ranma panted as he saw Jason flew out of the ring.

"Winner by ring out, Ranma of Asia!" the suit yelled.

Akane, Soun, Genma, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Colonage, nabiki, and Kasumi ran into the ring. each showing their way of saying congrats.

A suit walked over to Ranma and grabbed his arm. He raised it to the air and announced, "We have our King of Fighters!" The crowd cheered loudly. Ranma looked around and saw Jason standing, smiling and clapping his hands with Amy.

"Now, as the prommised prize, here's 3 million U.S dollars amd One wish." the suit said handing Ranma a check.

Ranma recieved the check.

"Now we won't have to worry about funds anymore." Soun cried happily with Genma at arms dancing.

Ranma walked over to Jason and looked at him.

"Congrats Ranma. This is saying much comming from a Grandmaster." Jason said smiling.

Ranma still detected a hint of disappointment in Jason's voice. So he handed Jason the check.

"Here. Have the money. I don't need all of it." Ranma said.

Jason stared at the check in disbelief and then smiled as he took the check.

"A true friend indeed." Jason said smiling as he gave the check to Amy.

Just then a sudden burst of dark aura erupted from the center of the arena. Akane and her party ran from the center and to Ranma, Jason, and Amy.

"So, it's your aura I have to devour to be reborn." two familiar voice said.

"Akuma, Satan!" Genma exclaimed.

"Hey suit man, how do I seal those monsters?" Ranma asked.

"Is that your wish?" the suit asked.

Ranma realized that he was throwing away his chance at Jusenkyo to seal the demons.

Soun then said something that Ranma remembered.

"It's the duty of a Martial Artist to seal monsters like these away. Right Saotome-kun?"

"Right that is, Tendo-kun." Genma replied.

"Ryoga, Mousse, Colonage. Let's go Akuma sealing." Jason said walking up toward Akuma and Satan, now taking human form just like the image in the Bible.

"Yes. It is." Ranma declared walking up to Genma, Soun, Mousse, Ryoga, Colonage and Jason while the rest of Ranma's party hustled everyone away from the battleground.

"Ok. The only way to seal the Devil and Satan is to..." the suit said. 


	9. Sealing Fall

"The only way to seal the Devil and Satan is to sacrifice a life." the suit said.

"You mean kill someone?!" Ranma exclaimed.

Haveing a dead on their hands was not the way that Ranma wanted to seal them.

"There has to be another way." Mousse asked.

"Run!" Ryoga exclaimed suddenly.

Everyone looked to see that the Devil and Satan started to grow in size.

Everyone started to run for the airport.

"Is run all that you can do. I was expecting more from the top two fighters." Satan muttered as he started firing shockwaves toward them.

Everyone jumpped onto the roof just in time to avoid a ground breaking shockwave which left a big crater where it hit.

"Yikes!" Jason exclaimed.

Three more shockwaves was sent, forcing Jason, Ranma, Mousse, Colonage, Soun, and Ryoga jumping around buildings.

As they got closer to the airport, they saw that there was only one plane left.

"Let's get out of here!" Mousse exclaimed.

"We can't let this demon roam free!" Colonage yelled.

Jason then stopped and remembered what the suit man said.

"One man to be sacrificed." Jason quietly muttered.

Jason turnned to Ranma, then to the rest of the group.

"Ranma, do me one favor. Promise me that Amy gets to Japan safely." Jason muttered.

"What's with the promise?" Ranma asked.

Mousse, Colonage, and Ryoga realized what Jason was about to do and nodded.

"Jason, come back to Japan. I still want to fight you." Ryoga said.

"Yeah. I have to test my skills against your skills." Colonage replied.

"Good luck." Mousse said.

Jason then gave them the U.S Military salute.

"It was nice knowing you." Jason said turnning to face the two demons.

Ranma saw some tears falling from Jason's face.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

Ranma was about to talk to Jason when Ryoga and Mousse grabbed Ranma. Colonage followed behind the two. Soon afterwards, Jason heard the plane taking off.

"I guess this is what it's like fighting for a friend." Jason muttered smiling as his hands thrusted forward gathering air, earth, fire from the craters, and water energy.

"What can a boy do with a light show?" Akuma and Satan roared preparing to strike.

"I'll seal you with my attacks!" Jason yelled.

On the plane Mousse, Ryoga, and Colonage let Ranma go.

"Why did you do that!?" Ranma asked.

Amy came out of another room. Soon everyone came into the airplane's lobby.

"Where's Jason?" Soun asked.

"Jason is..." Mousse started to speak.

Amy looked at Mousse, then Ryoga and Colonage.

"Where's Jason?" Amy asked.

Ryoga looked at Amy sadly.

"We are sorry." Ryoga said muttering the dreaded words.

"What...you don't mean?!" Amy asked desperately.

"Jason's last wish was to make sure you got to Japan safely." Colonage said looking sad.

The Saotomes, Tendos, and Shampoo bowwed their heads.

Amy's eyes started to sparkle with tears.

Just then, a sudden light erupted from outside. Everyone ran to a window and witnessed a horrific scene.

The island that the Tournament took place on exploded sending debris everywhere.

Amy started to cry as she fell to the ground kneeling.

"Jassssssoooooonnnnn!!!" Amy screamed.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo went to Amy and tried to comfort her as the boys went to another part of the Plane queitly reflecting what memories they had of Jason.

A day passed by on the plane and all too soon, everyone was at the Nermia airport.

"Let's have a funeral for Jason." Soun said.

Everyone agreed. Everyone went to the Graveyard. Mousse somehow procured a gravestone. Ryoga used his breaking point attack to punch Jason's name into the grave stone.

Amy took out a picture of Jason from her pockets and placed it on the grave stone.

"Jason, yesterday you proved to be the True King of Fighters." Ranma muttered.

Everyone paid their respects to Jason, with Amy bringing up the end with how she met up with Jason.

From what Ranma gathered, Amy met Jason at the age of 6. He was starving and barely surviving. Amy's mom took Jason in and returned him to health.

After the funeral, Colonage, Shampoo, and Mousse went their own ways. The Tendos, Ranma, and Genma waited with Amy until she was ready to go. Once she was ready, they kindly took her to thier house to recover and recooperate. 


	10. Epilogue

It was five months after the events of the World Tournament. Ranma and Genma sparred as usual. Kasumi was cooking breakfast while Nabiki and Akane set the dishes out. There was one exception. Amy was helping Akane and Nabiki set the tables.

"Don't worry about this." Akane said.

"I want to help." Amy said. She wore Furikan uniform since she had to go to school. She was in the same grade as Akane and Ranma.

"Shaaa!" "Aaaachacha!"

Ranma's spar with Genma ended quickly just as it began. Amy looked sadly at Ranma and Genma.

Soun came into the room and saw Amy looking at Genma and Ranma.

Soon, the food came out and everyone sat down.

"Kasumi, there's one plate more then usual." Soun pointed out.

"Yes. I wanted Jason's spirit to have some food." Kasumi kindly said.

Everyone had a quiet moment before eating. It was also five months since Jason disappeared with the Fighter's Haven.

Soon afterwards, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Amy ran to school managing to get to class before the bell rang.

In the classroom, Ranma took his seat next to Akane, with Amy behind him.

The teacher took roll. During the roll call, Ranma, Akane, and Amy over heard some girls talking.

"I think he's cute."

"But when Dr. Tofu found him, he was barely breathing. His clothing was almost worn away...his shirt I mean."

"You wanted more off of him. Hehe. He also lost him memories. I'll go visit him later today."

"Come on, share him. He looks like an American from the looks of his clothing, but it's been damaged so much, I can't tell anymore."

Classes commenced and ended at 3:30.

"Ranma, let's go see the boy that Dr. Tofu is helping." Akane said.

"Yeah. Let's help the poor guy out." Amy raplied.

"I guess." Ranma sighed as they made their way to Dr. Tofu's clinic. Thanks to Amy's money that Jason gave, Dr. Tofu's Clinic was upgraded to a hospital.

Ranma, Akane, and Amy entered to find the girls in the lobby.

"Ranma-kun, Akane, Amy. you guys came to see the boy?" one classmate asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ranma muttered bored.

"Sir, please take it easy so you don't injure yourself even more. Use these crutches if you have to move. And congrats on regaining your memories." Dr.Tofu's voice said.

"Oh...ok." a voice said.

Ranma, Akane, and Amy suddenly looked at the door interested.

"That voice?!" Akane stuttered.

Just then, Dr.Tofu came out of the room.

The ladies surrounded Dr. Tofu and asked questions like, "Is he ok?" and "Can I see him?"

"Now, let him rest. He was nearly dead when I found him." Dr. Tofu said.

A sudden grunt came and the door behind Dr. Tofu opened. The girls in Ranma's class squealed as the mysterious boy came out on crutches. He was wearing Dr. Tofu's shirt, one leg was in bandages and an eyepatch was covering his left eye.

"What the!?" Ranma exclaimed.

"That can't..." Akane whispered.

"Jason?!" Amy cried out as she ran through the crowd of girls to reach Jason.

Ranma and Akane followed Amy and sure enough, Amy knocked Jason on the ground and hugged him while she poured her eyes out.

"Jason!! I thought I lost you for good!" Amy cried.

"I kept my promise just like you told me." Ranma muttered.

Jason looked at Amy, Akane, and Ranma with confusion and then smiled.

Ranma and Akane saw something different in Jason. His eyes were blood red while his teeth were almost fang like.

"I guess you did." Jason replied.

"How did you survive that explosion? It destroyed the very island you were on." Akane asked.

"Remember what I said? 'One man has to be sacrificed.' This very incident also happened in the Bible. A man was killed and in three days was revived. I don't know about that guy's case, but mine was pure luck." Jason replied.

"What about the two monsters?" Amy asked drying her eyes.

"I turnned into the seal." Jason said.

Ranma and Akane suddenly realized what he meant by one man to die.

"Your death sealed Akuma and Satan." Akane said.

"Yeah. I'm ready to get out of this hospital." Jason said.

"Alright!" Ranma exclaimed. The last thing everyone saw was Ranma and Akane walking out of the hospital with Amy supporting Jason following. Ranma could not resist asking something.

"So, what was it like after death?"

Akane elbowed Ranma in the gut. 


End file.
